Kim Possible vs Evil Steven Universe
by Electivecross02
Summary: There's a new sitch coming to Middleton, named Evil Steven. His new plan involves Drakken's mechanical genius, kung-fu fighting, Crystal Gem action, Decepticon and Necromorph warfare, and...hey who are you? Steven: Get out. Narrator: Hey. What are you...gaah! Steven: He's dead. What's this? "Kim Possible vs Evil Steven Universe". I'd like to see how well I am portrayed here.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The town of Middleton. It was just your average "Nowhere, USA" kind of town. But it, and the rest of the world, was protected by hero/vigilante Kim Possible. She had protected the world many times against evil threats, but nothing could prepare her for what would come next. She was sitting in her room on a Saturday afternoon with no missions. She was bored out of her mind, until her comms device, the Kimmunicator beeped. She flipped it on and her younger friend Wade appeared on screen. He was the one who supplied her intel on missions and her Communications Guru.

Kim: What's the sitch, Wade?

Wade: We got major problems on our hands, Kim.

Kim: Is it Drakken?

Wade: Yes and no. Let me explain. I found some security footage over an abandoned warehouse, that Drakken and Shego went to. Check it out.

He showed the footage of Kim's nemesis', Dr. Drakken and Shego.

Shego: You sure this is the right place?

Drakken: Of course its the right place. This is the exact location he told us to meet him at.

Kim: Who's the he?

Wade: Keep watching.

The footage switched to inside the warehouse. Both Drakken and Shego were inside.

Shego: Where is he?

Drakken: Hello? We came like you wanted. Where are you? You know its rude to keep your guests waiting!

Something flew by in the shadows, across the railing above, then landed in front of the two. The figure was small, at least 4 feet, and wore a cloak and hood to disguise himself. He also spoke in a distorted voice.

Figure: Hello, Dr. Drakken. And Shego. About time you showed up.

Drakken: Do you want to show us your real face?

Figure: Of course, how rude of me.

He twirled around, and the cloak flew off, revealing his form. He was a small, white, chubby child, with curly hair, and red eyes. He wore a red shirt with a yellow star, jeans and red sandals.

Child: Steven Universe.

Drakken and Shego suddenly burst into laughter. Kim couldn't help but laugh herself.

Kim: What's so bad about this kid? He's half Shego's size. What's he going to do? Gnaw at our ankles?

Wade: You haven't seen what he did to them yet.

Steven flew towards the two, teleporting behind Drakken, hitting him in the back of the leg, than punching him across the floor.

Drakken: Shego! Get him!

Shego flared up green energy in her hands, and started firing them at Steven. He easily warped to dodge the incoming blasts, closing the distance, hitting Shego in the stomach, teleporting to strike her in the back, teleporting again to hit her knee, then again to karate chop her neck, knocking her out. Drakken ran up to attack from behind, but Steven dodged the punch, turning to Drakken. He raised his hand up, flicking Drakken in the head, sending him through the floor again. Steven flew towards Drakken, who began cowering away.

Drakken: Please don't hurt me!

Steven: Where's the fun in that? Do I have your undivided attention?

Drakken: Y-yes.

Steven: Good. You work for me now. The two of you are coming with me, to my base. I got a lot cooking up for this planet. The other worlds will pay attention. They're going to watch this world burn...

He turned to the camera, charged up a yellow energy blast, then fired it, destroying the camera.

Kim was left shocked at what she had witnessed.

Kim: This is not good.

Wade: You got that right. Anyone who can defeat Shego in under 5 seconds isn't one you want to mess with. I've been trying to see if he's been anywhere else in the world. The only place that knows the name "Steven Universe" is a little town called Beach City. Apparently he was involved in a massacre of the town's populace. I'll keep you posted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dr. Drakken and Shego were on the bridge of Steven's floating warship known as the Nemesis. Inside were massive robot warriors named Decepticons that worshipped Steven.

Drakken: So...how does a kid your size get giant robots working for him?

Steven: I beat their original leader, Megatron, within three blows. The reason I brought you here is because I want you to build me a device that can spread a signal across the globe.

Shego: What signal exactly?

Steven: That is for me to know, and you to not ask about.

Shego: Why do you need his help anyway? His machines don't have a past of working correctly.

Steven: That's why you're getting help from our technology specialist, Shockwave. Shockwave!

A jet flew to the bridge, transforming into a single eyed robot named Shockwave.

Shockwave: Lord Steven. You seek my assistance?

Steven: Yes. I want you to provide assistance in the creation of project "Terra Renascentia." Dr. Drakken here will oversee the project.

Shockwave: As you command.

Drakken and Shockwave exited the bridge.

Shego: And me?

Steven: You? I don't have anything for you yet. You go do whatever you want, and I'll think of something when it comes to me.

Shego: Ok.

Shego exited the bridge.

On Earth, Kim was waiting for a response from Wade on the whereabouts on Steven. Her Kimmunicator beeped, and she clicked it on.

Kim: What do you got for me Wade?

Wade: Got two things. First off, I got a little more history on Steven. That Beach City Massacre? He was the instigator of the whole thing. The only people who stopped him were known as the "Crystal Gems".

Kim: Is that some other secret military group?

Wade: Nope. Magic guardians. They were able to defeat and drive him away, then he went off the grid for 2 years.

Kim: Now he's back.

Wade: And I know where he is now. Orbiting over the planet in a massive spaceship.

Kim: I think Betty might be able to help me there. You rock, Wade.

She closed the comms and got prepared to leave...

Many hours later, a rocket ship was prepared by the Global Justice Network, whose leader was Betty Director.

Betty: Alright. You got back-up from my best men, and a spaceship to wherever you need to go.

Kim: Thanks, Betty.

Moments later, Kim and a group of GJ soldiers were boarded on the rocket, then launched into space, heading for the coordinates described by Wade. He soon contacted Kim.

Wade: K-Kim...

Kim: Wade? What's going on? You're breaking up.

Wade: Do-don't...t-t-trap...he has...

The comms disconnected.

Soldier: I gotta bad feeling about this.

Kim: Too late to turn back now.

Onboard the Nemesis, Steven was contacted by the Decepticon communications expert, Soundwave.

Soundwave: Lord Steven. We are detecting a small ship moving towards us. They are trying to contact us.

Steven: What do the passengers consist of?

Soundwave: Passengers include a squad of military soldiers, and an adolescent red-haired female.

Steven: Hmm.

Steven suddenly appeared in the lab where Dr. Drakken and Shockwave were working.

Steven: Drakken!

Drakken: What?

Steven: There's a small ship approaching us, and one of the passengers is an adolescent red-haired female. Care to elaborate?

Drakken: Here? Now?! That's my arch-nemesis, Kim Possible!

Steven: Interesting name. They're heading right for a trap. They won't escape.

The rocket landed in a docking bay on the Nemesis. The soldiers loaded up and moved in to the ship.

Captain: Alright boys. We don't know what's on this thing. Stick together and watch each other's backs.

They moved through the ship, coming to a massive cybertronian door. Kim touched a button on the door, and it shifted and broke open, revealing a room riddled with deformed bodies and corpses.

Soldier: What the hell?

Soldier: This is looking bad.

Soldier: Is it too late to turn around?

Kim: Come on. We still have to find Drakken, Shego and Steven.

Soldier: Is it true that he took down Shego in 4 attacks? And is a kid?

Kim: Both true. But I'm not even sure that he _is _a kid. Or human.

A growling, gurgling noise was heard. A manta-ray creature flew out of the upper vents, latching a head-proboscis into the skull of one of the dead bodies. After a second, it left. The chosen body began convulsing and shaking, letting out roars and growls that were distorted from the blood it was gurgling on. Two blades emerged from its hands as small hands burst from its stomach, exposing the entrails. It's legs morphed slightly to a larger size and it's teeth were sharpened while the eyes turned to a blank white. The creature rose up, turning towards the group. Steven's voice sounded on the intercoms as more manta ray creatures began transforming the bodies.

Steven: Hello, Kim Possible. I hope you enjoy your stay aboard the Nemesis. Here you will find amazing attractions, like the necromorphs. The deformed, walking, reshaped corpses of Hell.

Jet black, biomechanical monsters with elongated dome skulls, no eyes, and dinosaur bodies dropped from the ceiling. They had long arms with double bladed claws, inner mouths, and long bladed tails.

Steven: The Xenomorphs. The biomechanical terrors of LV-426.

The Decepticons appeared in the room as well.

Steven: And the Decepticons. The alien super-soldier mechanical warriors of the planet Cybertron. I hope you enjoy your stay.

He flipped off the intercom, then telepathically contacted his mixed alien army.

Steven: _Kill the soldiers, but take the girl. _

Everything charged at once, and that's all Kim saw before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kim awoke some time later, locked in a holding cell, guarded by a single energy barrier. She tried to stand, but her whole body and head ached. She felt a huge bump on her forehead. What had happened beforehand was a blur. She was still on the Nemesis, she knew that much.

On the bridge, Steven received a transmission from Grindor.

Grindor: The girl is up.

Steven: Excellent. Have Swindle interrogate her for any information on her background. Then we'll decide if she's worth killing or not.

Grindor: As you command.

A Decepticon with red car designs and a single eye walked up to Kim's cell.

Swindle: Rise and shine, sleeping beauty. I got a few questions to ask you.

Swindle entered the cell, shutting the door behind him. He sat in front of Kim.

Swindle: What's your name?

Kim: Jean Gossamer.

Swindle: Alright.

He formed a taser from his hands, and zapped Kim with it. She cringed in pain, as Swindle turned it off.

Swindle: Tell me your real name.

Kim: Kimberly Ann Possible.

Swindle: Hah. Kim Possible. Funny name. Now...

A knocking was heard on the door.

Steven: I got this, Swindle.

Swindle exited the cell and Steven entered.

Kim: You're not going to get anything other than my name.

Steven: I knew you'd say that.

Steven grabbed Kim's forehead, copying all the information in her mind to his mind. When he was finished, he knew everything.

Steven: Impressive résumé. You've saved the Earth on 12 occasions. You can't do much from here, so you'll stay up here.

Kim: As soon as my friends find out I'm here...

Steven: They'll share the same fate as those you brought up here.

Kim: Not if I can help it!

Kim leapt up and attacked Steven. She struck forward with two punches that Steven dodged. She then swung a roundhouse kick towards the side of his face. He flicked away her kick, and she spun in midair from the force of the flick, hitting the floor hard.

Steven: Pathetic. You're enemies must be truly weak if you manage to defeat them.

On Earth, at the Possible house, a knocking was heard at the door. Kim's father, James Possible, answered. Ron Stoppable, Kim's partner/best friend, was waiting.

James: Oh, hey Ron. What brings you here?

Ron: Uh, have any of you seen Kim? I've been calling her all day, and she won't pick up.

James: Ann and I thought she was with you.

Ron: No. Why would she?

James: She went on a mission, I assumed she'd take you.

Ron: No she didn't.

Ron pulled out a Kimmunicator, given to him by Kim as a gift. He contacted Wade.

Wade: Hey Ron. What's up?

Ron: I'll tell you what's up. Did you send Kim on a mission without me?

Wade: I wanted her to go with you, but she insisted on just taking a squad of men, and herself. Why?

Ron: She disappeared, and nobody can find her. Where did you send her?

Wade: Ron. I know what you're thinking. But the guy that has her, or kid that has her, doesn't mess around. Just look at what he did to Drakken and Shego.

Ron: Look, Mr. Possible. I have to go.

Ron left before James could say a word.

Wade played the footage of Steven's fight with Drakken and Shego, showing the incredible ease Steven defeated them.

Ron: Woah.

Wade: Yeah. You can't just go up there. Especially with the kind of heat he's packing.

Ron: Which would be?

Wade: Well, I've actually been trying to find out about him, and I found he packs three different alien species.

Wade split the screen, to show a database on each species. He first showed images of the necromorphs.

Wade: From what I've gathered, these "Necromorphs" as they're called, use a lot of hunting and brutality to beat and tear their victims into the ground. Once that's over, the dead become more necromorphs. Be careful for some of the more lethal types. Steven uses them as his main way of hitting population centers. It helps expand his army.

Wade switched the footage to images of the xenomorphs.

Wade: These "Xenomorphs" are much more intelligent and lethal than necromorphs. They know how to cut power to certain areas, and use raptor-like tactics to kill their opponents. They use face huggers that ingest babies into humans, which burst from the chests of the hosts. Its what comes out of the chest that's terrifying.

Wade switched the footage to images of Decepticons.

Wade: Finally "Decepticons" are the intelligence and military force of his army. All of them have specific tools and roles to fulfill, and are at least 30-40 feet tall.

Ron: Well then! What do I do? Kim's trapped up there, probably being tortured, and I've got nothing to fight what he's got. And I don't know what to do.

Wade: I do. I got coordinates to where his nemeses live.

Ron: Who would those guys happen to be?

Wade: Women. Just get to this location, and you'll have the help you'll need.

Hours later, Ron was on a helicopter. He was flying over a town known as Beach City.

Ron: Sure this is the place, Wade? Looks kinda...dead.

Wade: I told you. The whole town was slaughtered by the kid who has Kim. They're in that mountain.

The chopper landed in front of a beach house on a mountain. Ron walked up to the house, knocked on the door. The door cracked open, and an eye shown through.

Voice: Yes?

Ron: Uh. Do you happen to know someone by the name Steven Universe?

Multiple gasps were heard. The door suddenly flew open. Three women were seen. One was a tall, muscular woman, with dark pinkish-brown skin and curly black hair styled into a cubed afro. She had futuristic triangular shades, and two red gems in her hands. She wore a black and red bodysuit with cube shoulder pads and a pink star with a magenta outline on the chest, and long black gloves covering her middle fingers.

Another one of them had a thin, bird-like body and pale white skin with a bluish-green tint. Her short hair was pastel orange/strawberry-blonde styled to a point like a pixie cut. She had large light blue eyes and a cone shaped nose. She had a white gemstone embedded in her forehead. She wore a light blue-green tunic with a yellow star and a large turquoise sash tied around her waist. She had pale orange short leggings, pink socks and turquoise shoes, and was just a few inches shorter than the red lady.

Another woman was dark purple and had long very pale, light-purple hair covering her left eye. She had plump lips and lilac-purple skin, and a heavier build than the other two. She had a purple gem in her chest. She was slightly taller than Steven, but shorter than the other two. She wore a dark purple, off-shoulder tunic with a black tank top underneath, black leggings with a star shape cut on the knees, and a small rip on the left leg, and white boots.

Ron: Hi there. Ron Stoppable.

Red Lady: We are the Crystal Gems! I am Garnet.

Purple Lady: My name's Amethyst.

White lady: You can call me Pearl.

Garnet: What's Steven done this time?

Ron: This time?

Amethyst: Come inside. Let's explain.

They walked inside the house and sat down. Pearl projected a hologram screen from her Pearl.

Pearl: Long ago, Steven was a member of the Crystal Gems. We fought to protect humanity from evil threats.

Garnet: We never imagined that he would be one of those evil threats. He came into contact with a massive artifact, called the Marker. It's what creates dangerous human-spawned monsters called...

Ron: Necromorphs.

Pearl: Yeah.

Garnet: Touching the artifact. It changed him. The Marker was destroyed, but he was warped in body and mind.

Amethyst: Now he's crazy. And smart, and cunning, and ruthless, and every other word used to describe smart and evil.

Ron: Well, I need your help. He has my friend and...

Pearl: Stop. We can't do that.

Garnet: Going after her is just what he'd want.

Ron: Wait. How did you know she was a she?

Garnet: I have the ability to foresee all possible futures, and I can't see many futures where we come out of getting your friend back.

Ron: But you have to help me. I can't go up there alone!

Amethyst: We go up there, we all die.

Ron: At least we have to try! Do you guys want to look back on this knowing we didn't even attempt to rescue her?

The Gems looked at each other momentarily.

Garnet: Alright. We'll help you.

Ron: So, how do we get up there without being spotted and blasted?

Amethyst: I got it!

Everyone looked at Amethyst.

Amethyst picked up some bright green orbs, stepping on a crystal pad.

Garnet: I hope you know what you're doing.

Amethyst: I got this.

Amethyst activated the pad. A massive wave of light surrounded them, and they were suddenly transported to another area of the world. They arrived in an area with many large warp pads.

Pearl: The...Galaxy Warp? Amethyst, why are we at the Galaxy warp?!

Amethyst: Hear me out. We use these robonoid things to repair one of the pads, then use them to warp through space, and we catch Steven's ship in one of the warp streams. He'll never see it coming. We'll take him totally by surprise!

Pearl: Oh no! Absolutely not. We are not giving the Homeworld Gems a chance to get to Earth.

Ron: If I could interject, why don't we just blow the pad behind us? Our way back to Earth would be the ship.

Garnet: My gauntlets can double as timed explosives.

Amethyst: So it's settled!

Amethyst cracked one of the robonoids, and began spraying white goo on one of the pads. The pad suddenly repaired itself, glowing to activate. Garnet summoned a gauntlet from the gem in her right hand. She slammed it into the ground near the warp pad. Then, the four walked onto the pad.

Garnet: Let me see...

Garnet concentrated for a moment.

Garnet: Found him.

Garnet activated the pad, and the beam shot into space. As the beam exited from the Galaxy Warp, the pad exploded from the gauntlet bomb. The warp beam continued through space. Soon, the beam was about to phase through the Nemesis.

Garnet: Alright. Here we go. Ready. Set. Now!

All four of them burst out of the warp stream, landing in an empty part of the ship.

Ron: Woah. Look at this place. I could see why Steven would make this his home/battleship.

Amethyst: Focus. We gotta save your friend.

Ron: How will I know where she is?

Garnet walked up and kissed Ron on the forehead. Images flooded his mind.

Ron: Woah. I...know where Kim is. How did you do that?

Garnet: I passed my future vision on to you for a moment.

Ron: I see where she is.

Garnet: We'll find Steven and take him out.

Ron: I'll get Kim.

The four split up. Ron ran to a prison part of the ship while the Gems made their way to the bridge.

The Gems arrived at the bridge, finding Steven's curly hair sticking out from behind a chair.

Garnet: Steven! We know what you've been doing here. We're here to put a stop to it. Because we are the Crystal Gems. And we are going to defend the Earth from you.

Steven appeared after turning the chair.

Steven: So, this was all I warranted? A defective pearl? An overcooked runt? And this shameless display? I expected more. No matter. I've been training ever since you defeated me. This will be easy.

Steven blasted the entire group with an energy blast, created a field of smoke.

Ron arrived at Kim's cell. He knocked on the door.

Kim: Ron? Is that you?

Ron: Kim! You're alive!

Kim: Ron. You have to get out of here. Steven...

Ron: Is fighting my back-up, the Crystal Gems. They're trying to commandeer the ship so we can get to Earth.

Kim: Thanks for coming for me.

Ron: Why'd you go alone? We could've faced him together.

Kim: Yeah. I knew it'd be dangerous, so I had to go alone.

Ron: Well, let's get to the bridge. The Gems have probably beat Steven to the ground at this point.

The Gems had recovered from the smoke blast. They activated their gems and summoned weapons from them. Garnet drew a pair of gauntlets that covered her whole hand and her wrist in a bulky dark red and light red cover; the underside of the bases were a solid orange color. The fingers were red with black at the tips. Both gauntlets had knuckles embedded with light red garnets, and were adorned with a yellow star at the back hand area.

Pearl drew a magic spear that consisted of a glowing pearlescent blade with a similarly colored pommel and a white grip. The blade is wrapped around the grip, only opening when she grabbed it. The lower spiral of her blade did not appear to be sharp, as she held that section of the blade when in wand form.

Amethyst bore a magic, multi-tailed violet whip with three tails. The whip had a cross-guard in the form of a white star. The lash was dark purple and was divided into three different segments with gems on the ends. Multiple shards of amethyst were embedded on the main lash, for inflicting additional damage and further restraining the target. Her whip had a purple amethyst as the pommel and the handle itself was purplish grey.

All three of them attacked. Garnet swung both of her gauntlets down on him, and he grabbed the coming strikes with both hands. Pearl swung downward with her spear from another direction, and Steven blocked it with his foot.

Pearl: Amethyst, now!

Amethyst tucked into a ball, spun in place to build up speed, then fired her way toward Steven. He released his blocking foot, causing Pearl to fall over. He then kicked Pearl in the way of Amethyst's spin dash, causing the two to fly into a wall, all while holding back Garnet's punches. He then kicked Garnet into the other gems. He then formed a massive fist from dark energy, preparing to crush the gems.

Ron: Hey!

Garnet: Oh, no.

Kim: Leave them alone!

Steven: Come to get humiliated twice? Fine.

Ron: I got this, KP!

Ron ran towards Steven.

Steven: Good.

Steven blocked Ron's punch with a single head butt, sending him sliding back. He then sparked his hands with electricity.

Kim: Ron, stop!

Ron ran forward again to attack. Steven jabbed his hands into Ron's stomach, causing a massive shockwave to surround his body suddenly. When it was finished, the spots where Steven jabbed his hands started expanding glowing shapes and lines across his body. It spread over until his entire body was covered in bright green lines, causing his body to start falling apart. His arms fell off as he fell back, looking towards Kim.

Ron: K-Kim. R-r-r...

Ron suddenly exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Kim: Ron! NO!

Steven: Human destabilization technique. It works better than what I thought.

Kim: What did you do to him?

Steven: This technique allows me to cause a human's cells to pull themselves apart.

Kim ran forward, but Steven grabbed her by the head. She was kneeling to the ground looking at Steven in anger.

Steven: Still don't get it do you? Your friend is dead, as the cloud of smoke around us. Your allies have been defeated, and you coming alone has caused it all. YOU...HAVE...FAILED!

The last thing Kim saw was Steven's head coming towards her before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kim awoke some time later again. She was on the bridge of the Nemesis. The Gems were also tied up next to her. Ron wasn't seen, and that's when Kim remembered that Steven had destroyed him. A massive stomp erupted in the room.

Steven: Wake up!

The Gems woke up.

Amethyst: Where are we? Oh yeah.

Kim: So, you kill my friend kidnap me twice, and yet still don't kill me. Why?

Steven: I just need to let you know what's about to happen. Drakken! Shego!

Drakken and Shego soon walked onto the bridge.

Shego: You sure those ropes are tight enough? Drakken catches her like this all the time, and she escapes.

Steven: If they try anything, I won't hesitate to finish them. Drakken, is it finished?

Drakken: Yes. It might actually work. I just need that, "final component".

Steven: That won't be much of a problem.

Amethyst: Just shut up and get the whole "monologue" over with.

Steven: Gladly. Gems. You remember how I was created, right?

Garnet: Yes. You touched the dangerous Marker and it made you go insane.

Steven: Crazy? Maybe. But not insane. Enlightened. I realized at that moment humanity is a savage stupid race, seeking only self pleasure and immortality. Immortality that's achieved through destroying this universe's resources. The Marker showed me the future. Humanity will have destroyed the universe, causing a collapse in all life. Humanity is a disease. A plague. The Marker is the doctor, and it made me the cure. My plan, is to spread a signal across the entire planet, that will later wipe out all life on Earth. The "final component" is a single shard of the Marker that still remains on Earth. Drakken's machine will take the shard's signal, and amplify it across the Earth. The initial pulse will begin to cause some slight paranoia and insomnia. A second pulse begins hallucinations. The third pulse will drive people to homicide and suicide. The fourth and final pulse will transform the dead into necromorphs. Anyone still alive will be soon hunted down and transformed. The universe is saved from humanity, and life can freely live without human scum.

Kim: That's...uh...kind of a lot to take in. But you don't have the Marker shard.

Steven: Yet. Keyword is "yet". I know where it is, and I plan on getting it one way or another. It's in a military base, under protection from a strike team known as N.E.S.T. They work with the Decepticon's enemies known as Autobots.

Garnet: We won't let you get away with this!

Drakken: The beauty of it is, we already...

Steven dashed to the side, delivering a swift jab to Drakken's lower jaw.

Steven: Don't say, "we've already gotten away with this". Every villain who ever said that, was later thwarted by someone else! Now, you two get these people to their cells. I have a date with saving the universe.

Steven walked out of the bridge while Drakken and Shego took the others to their cells.

Shego: I guess I finally beat Kim...

Steven suddenly appeared, delivering a swift jab to Shego's jaw.

Steven: I'd like you to remember that I did the defeating, you just helped build a device that will allow me to win. You have done slightly more than nothing. Don't you go parading the idea around that you won against her. I did the fighting. Now get to the barracks and get ready to fight. NOW!

Shego did not hesitate to get to the barracks.

Steven arrived moments afterward, seeing the Decepticons preparing their weapons, loading their guns, shining their blades, etc.

Steven: They will have that shard well defended. We must be prepared.

(Cue "Be Prepared" song)

Steven: _I know that your powers of retention/ Are as wet as a warthog's backside/ But as thick as you are, pay attention/ My words are a matter of pride.  
_

The Decepticons listened closely.

Steven: _It's clear from your vacant expressions/ The lights are not all on upstairs/ But we're talking saving the Universe/ Even you can't be caught unaware_

Steven walked up to an empty Decepticon body.

Steven: _So prepare for the chance of a lifetime/ Be prepared for sensational news/ A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer._

Shego: And where do we feature?

Steven: _Just listen to teacher/ I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded/ When at last this world is saved!/ And in justice deliciously spared/ Be Prepared! _

Steven flew up to the headless area of the empty armor. He locked himself into the suit, and it sparked to life, fusing with his flesh, and giving him full control of the machine. Multiple metal pieces clicked and snapped over, forming a mechanical head for Steven to use.

Steven: _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected/ To take certain duties on board/ The future is littered with prizes/ And though I'm the main addressee/ The point that I must emphasize is/ You won't win a skirmish without me!/ So prepare for the plan of the century/ Be prepared for the deadliest brawl/ Meticulous planning, tenacity spanning/ Decades of denial is simply why I'll/ Be King undisputed respected, __saluted/ And seen for the wonder I am!/ Yes, my blade and ambitions are bared-Be prepared! _

Decepticons: _Yes, our blades and ambition are bared-_

All: _BE PREPARED!_

Steven: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Alright. Song's over. Megatron, plot a course for Earth Sector 7.

Megatron: I shall.

Steven's mechanical body was as terrifying as it was dangerous. Shego ran into the room, with a black eye.

Shego: We got a problem. Kim and the Gems bolted. They took one of the escape pods. They're gonna warn that NEST base.

Steven: They bolted, or you set them free?

Shego: Uh. I...

Steven: Don't play dumb. You and that bumbling blue-head are human, so when the device would be activated, you'd die too. Nothing's more effective than a plasma blasting necromorph. Now get out of my sight, take the other escape pod. Or die.

Shego didn't hesitate to leave the barracks.

Steven: Decepticons! It's time to attack.

Soundwave: Detecting escape pod launch.

Steven: They took my advice. Good. I wanted to make the final battle more..."enjoyable".

Hours later, the Gems, Kim, Shego, and Drakken were in the NEST base, alongside the NEST commander, Morrshower.

Morrshower: Thanks for your heads-up Gems. Autobots are prepping for battle now.

The Autobots were running around preparing for defense. There was Autobots Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Evac.

Morrshower: You guys will run with Autobot Evac to get the shard out of the city and away from Steven. It's down on level 4 under omega level protection.

Soldier: Sir, sensors picking up a Decepticon, closing the distance fast!

Evac arrived.

Evac: Alright you guys. Ready or not it's go time.

Evac transformed into a car, and the group got inside.

Morrshower: The rest will cover your escape. Good luck.

Evac drove towards a ramp, quickly taking him to level 4. There, he saw a robotic tiger firing back guns at the soldiers.

Kim: Who is that?

Garnet: It's Ravage. He's after the shard.

Ravage grabbed the shard and ran on the upper catwalks.

Evac: We gotta catch him.

Evac drove behind Ravage on the catwalks. Bumblebee and Decepticon Sideways drove in front.

Evac: Bumblebee! Catwalk!

Ravage leapt from the catwalk on top of Bumblebee. Bumblebee pulled Ravage off, ripped off his head, then tossed Garnet the shard. She caught it.

Garnet: Got it.

Sideways through Bumblebee to the side, grabbing Garnet's hands. Bumblebee chopped of his arm, snapped his neck, and beat him down while Evac escaped. They arrived outside the base to be greeted by Optimus.

Optimus: You have the shard. Good work. Autobots, roll out!

Optimus ran alongside Evac. They saw Megatron firing at them.

Optimus: I've got Megatron!

Optimus tackled Megatron as Evac drove past them.

Megatron: Blackout! Get the shard!

A helicopter named Blackout flew in on them. They dove into a tunnel, finding themselves cornered.

Blackout: End of the line, Earth scum!

He reached out for them, and a train cut his arm off. Evac drove away, having escaped the Decepticons. A cybertronian jet flew overhead.

Shego: We've got company!

Garnet: It's him!

The jet shifted into Steven.

Steven: Decepticons! I'm in pursuit!

Steven hit the ground, tumbling and rolling on the ground. He shifted into a tank to continue the chase.

Kim: Now he's a tank!

Evac: I see it!

Evac dodged Steven's coming energy blasts.

Evac: Hang on.

Evac ejected the group out of the car, leaving the shard inside. He shifted to robot form turning to face Steven.

Amethyst: What is he doing?

Steven went to robot form, lunging at Evac.

Evac: You want the shard?

Evac swung his fist towards Steven's chest.

Evac: You can have it!

Evac plunged his fist into Steven's chest, plunging the shard inside.

Steven: Uah! Ggah...fool.

Steven ejected from his suit, kicking Evac's head off.

Steven: You just doomed the human race. My suit is the signal beacon.

Steven hit the suit, transforming into a cybertronian satellite with a control panel.

Steven: Now then, I'll give you one last chance to defend the Earth. If you beat us, the Earth lives. If you lose, the human race dies.

Kim: That gives us one last chance.

Shego: Wait. What does he mean if we beat "them"?

Steven called a group of necromorphs to his side. Pearl drew two spears and gave them to Kim and Drakken.

Pearl: Hold off the monsters. We'll deal with Steven.

Kim: We're on it.

Kim, Shego, and Drakken battled with the necromorphs while the Gems faced Steven.

Steven: I don't know why you keep on fighting me. Just quit embarrassing yourself! I've seen what you really can do.

(Cue "Stronger than you")

Garnet: Hm. No you haven't._ Crystal Gems. Back together. And we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because we're so much better. Every part of me is saying "Go get him". _

Steven: _You see I'm done following all your rules. I'll come at you without any of my fancy tools. Let's go just you and me. _

Garnet: _Let's go just one on three._

Steven charged at Garnet, swinging multiple punches that Garnet evaded.

Garnet: _Go ahead and try to hit us if you're able._

Garnet countered with a punch to his stomach. Steven turned to Pearl to battle her. He delivered a roundhouse that Pearl ducked in a ballet move, then kicked him away.

Pearl: _Can't you see our relationship is stable?_

He turned to face Amethyst and the two clashed with multiple blows.

Amethyst: _I can you see hate the way we intermingle._

Amethyst kicked him upward. Steven flew towards Garnet, who ducked the coming punch.

Garnet: _But I think you're just mad cause you're single. You're never gonna stop what we've made together._

She did a break-dancing move to kick him in the chin. Steven looked down at the Gems, who finally drew their weapons.

Pearl: _We are gonna stay like this forever!_

Amethyst: _If you break us apart we'll just come back newer._

Garnet: _And we'll always be three times the Gem that you are! _

Steven flew down to start attacking the Gems.

Garnet: We_ are made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove._

Pearl: _Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove._

Amethyst: _Lo-o-o-o-ove._

Kim, Shego and Drakken battled the monstrous necromorphs. Shego fired energy blasts that severed the limbs of the necromorphs, Kim and Drakken swung through them with Pearl's spears, cutting them to size. Steven unleashed a massive explosion that sent the Gem across the area.

Garnet: _This is who we are. This is what we've made._

Pearl: _If you think you can beat us then you need to think again._

Amethyst: _'Cause we are a team now. For this Earth we make amends._

Garnet: _We won't let you hurt this planet. We won't let this be the end._

The fight resumed. Steven clashed his hands with Pearl's spear.

Pearl: _Go ahead and try to hit us if you're able. Can't you see that our relationship is stable?_

Steven punched Pearl away.

Amethyst: _I know you think we're not something you're afraid of._

Garnet came down, smashing the sides of Steven's head with her gauntlets.

Garnet: _'Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of._

Steven fired himself up, charging forward at rapid speeds.

Pearl: _We are even more than what you think._

Amethyst: _Humans make more than what you percieve. They have the fury._

Pearl: _They have the patience._

Garnet: _They have the conversations. _

Garnet grabbed Steven mid-charge, throwing him into his satellite dish, causing a power surge which caused it to explode.

Garnet: _They are made o-o-o-o-of lo-o-o-o-ove._

Pearl: _Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you._

Amethyst: _Lo-o-o-o-ove. Lo-o-o-o-ove. And it's stronger than you._

Garnet:_ Lo-o-o-o-ove. _

When the smoke cleared, the machine was in ruins.

Kim: We did it.

Garnet: Yeah. We did.

Steven burst from the pile of rubble.

Steven: You think that's it? I could've beaten you. All I needed was someone to fuse with. Then I'll...

Shego emerged from the rubble, scarred and bruised. She tried to jump away, but Steven grabbed her.

Steven: Come here, brat! Aw, don't leave so soon. Listen, Shego. Fuse with me.

Shego: F-fuse?

Steven: I can fuse my body with another human. Think about it. How long have you been beaten by that teen? How many times has she humiliated you? You just want to settle the score, and with our powers combined, we can defeat our enemies. You don't have to put up with Kim or Drakken, and I don't have to put up with the Gems. Just say yes.

Steven held his hand out. After a moment, Shego took his hand.

Shego: Let's do it.

Shego and Steven danced a ballroom dance. Steven's gem glowed, and he and Shego fused together. The fusion was a female known as Sinhalite. She charged up Shego's energy, aiming it at the group.

Sinhalite: Hahahahahahaha!

Suddenly, the energy receded.

Sinhalite: Huh? What? What are you doing? _I'm done being your slave. Your servant! You're going down now! _Don't be a fool. We're intertwined. If I die, you die. _Then I guess I'm dragging you to Hell with me! _

Kim: Shego!

Sinhalite: _Let's go see Satan. Together! _

Sinhalite unleashed an explosion towards her head, destroying the body, and entire physical form. Steven's gem fell to the ground.

Garnet: Yikes. They are really bad for each other.

Kim: I'll say.

Drakken: So, what do we do now?

Kim: You're going to jail, they need help mopping up Steven's army, and I'm expected back to my house for dinner in 2 hours. You know, typical Saturday afternoon.

Garnet walked up to Steven's gem. She formed a bubble around it, then made it disappear.

Garnet: We're keeping that locked up tight.

Pearl: Thank you for your help. We'll need it to take down Steven's army.

Kim: Happy to help.

THE END


End file.
